tri_unumfandomcom-20200214-history
User talk:Specialist Ronan
Welcome Hi, welcome to Tri Unum Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the Torgaunts page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- Wearetriunum (Talk) 03:56, September 18, 2012 Just ta letcha know, you'll probably want to change the settings on emails received. They send you one every time an edit is made to any page you've ever contributed to... just a little advice. Wearetriunum (talk) 17:43, September 22, 2012 (UTC) Excuse me a second while I grab my soapbox... Ahem. I love the Torgaunts. They're a great race, and it's cool to see how they're developing. However, they've run into a problem - or rather, you've run into a problem. It can be summed up in a single word: 'Overpowered' Don't worry, it's happened to every race that's ever come into existance in our universe. We create something cool, and we suddenly have an idea about some epic power/ability/machine/whatever, and the next thing you know, you've got a super-race that's undefeatable by ANYTHING. And though that may sound cool, trust me. It's no fun. It simply degenerates into a bash-fest of Titans who cannot lose, and everyone comes away feeling something between annoyed and absolutely murderous. You may feel that you have to beef up your race - after all, they're new, and there are several massive superpowers looming over the universe embroiled in war. This is natural - you simply want to become a contender. And this leads to something more of a conglomerate of ideas that simply exist to put others down. You may not intend for it to end up that way, but overpowering your race will inevitably lead to that. Fortunately, I've seen this before, so I have a few recommendations to improve the Torgaunts by downgrading them (does that make ANY sense?) Let's address a few of the problems, and see if we can get them to a better state. The Molecule Matter Weapon Strong. TOO strong. Remember those pesky laws about matter? Matter cannot be created or destroyed, except in extreme cases like the Maxim-Cre Matter Destroyer and Matter Creator. And those machines are huge, guzzle massive amounts of energy, and throw off the balance of the Universe. The Molecule Matter weapon both creates/duplicates matter AND gives it life. See the problem? The machine would have to be larger than a gas giant, consume several stars to fire once, and take several months to prepare. The way it sounds now, it can do all that in five seconds. All right, you may say, perhaps it doesn't create/duplicate the matter, it merely spreads it out an binds a conciousness to it. PROBLEM. The "thousand warriors" would simply be a cloud of thinly spread atoms, which would blow away at the slightest gust. How would they even hold a gun, let alone fight a war? Recommendation: Change it. The Molecule Matter Weapon is a cool idea - simply make it more plausible. Perhaps it takes a section of matter and shapes it, creating a AI and binding it to the newly formed Golem (or whatever the Torgaunts would call them). Sure, it would take a lot of energy and matter to create a large scale army, but the entities would be strong enough to compensate for their short "lives". There is only one problem I can see with this so far - the Torgaunts aren't magically adept. At all. And this type of creation would require magic. Use of magic requires a special portion of the brain to be active, and I'm skeptical that the Torgaunts developed in just the right way, by pure chance, that they even have that part of the brain. Yes, machines can replicate that portion of the brain, but it requires one with magic to create the machine. Perhaps the Monsteara, Maxim-Cre, Nyrons and Torgaunts could work out a deal to help introduce magic into the Torgaunts' DNA, like the Esiel originally did for the Monsteara... It would be insanely difficult and expensive, and would take a long time, but may work. The Titans ...Really? I had no clue that the Torgaunts were Eternals. Because that's what the Titans would be: Gods. Sorry, but it seems implausible, and doesn't match with their creation story at all. This seems to be another Stargate crossover(ish) thing, and that is one thing we DON'T want. Sorry, but it needs reworking. Also, how would they have affected Earth if they hadn't even left the Andromodea Galaxy before their great Exodus? It simply makes no sense. And the ability to stop time, anytime? Again, WAY too powerful. Yes, the Monsteara can speed/slow time, but it's more of a perception of time, and it's not messing with the Timestream. Stopping time itself, on the other hand, would be accomplishing something no mortal has ever done on their own. Every time it has been done, an Eternal has been in the mix. And for the majority of Eternals (at least those who exist in our Timestream), stopping time is a massive endeavour. One last issue with the Titans - the building of the Kronos. It has been established thet the God Ships(?) have been around for longer than any of our races have been around - the Maxim-Cre have simply found and used several of them, including the Hephaestus, the Athena, and the Kronos. How could the Torgaunts, who are younger than the other races (excepting the Nyrons), build a machine that has absolutely confounded every mortal who has endeavored to research it? It's almost like saying "My race is so intelligent, your races look like ants in comparison on the scale." And sorry, that doesn't seem likely. Which brings us to our next point. Intelligence Levels Question 1: How does intelligence relate to psichronic ability? You've stated that the Torgaunts are so smart, they're able to level buildings just by thinking. How in Fahr's name is that even remotely possible? The strongest of Monstearian mages could accomplish such a feat with their minds alone, but note one word - strongest. And that's using magic, which requires decades of study to use. Psichronic ability seems no different. Question 2: How could such a massive intellect be so common amongst the Torgaunts? They're mortal! Or at least, they should be... Are there no average people amongst them? Are all Torgaunts capable of memorizing every library, everywhere, in mere hours? Or could they simply be, oh, I don't know, overpowered? Recommendation: TONE IT DOWN. Their intelligence alone is a massively overpowered factor at the moment. If each Torgaunt commands the abilities they currently have, then there is no point in fighting them - they'll simply crush your army by thinking about them. NO FUN. Perhaps the Torgaunts do have psichronic ability - but most are only able to move rocks and such, while the strongest rival the most powerful mage. Or, perhaps only a few have the ability, but (with training) can become a formiddable force. Look at the Nyrons - yes, they have an insane level of control over their psichronic ability, but there aren't that many of them, and they aren't aggressive. In addition, it takes years of training for them to use their powers. It balances out. With the Torgaunts, I'm not sure if anything could balance their current level of power. The only option I can see is for them to "lose" some of that power. Yes, it's a sweet power, but it's too much. The Miniature Stars Oof... It's a tough one. Epic idea, awesome abilities, and a choice of either insanely overpowered, extremely lucky, or simply implausible. Here's how it seems right now: Insanely Overpowered: Miniature stars. Powerhouses that excel any source of energy known to the universe, capable of feuling a ship for billions of years of running everything onboard at max power. And somehow it doesn't release all of its energy at once. Hmm... Extremely Lucky: True Miniature stars. So small, it's likely it'll simply die at any given moment, due to lack of heat/material to fuse. The Torgaunts would be insanely lucky to have the stars last a fight. At least this one is plausible, though - the stars could simply act as high-power batteries. As opposed to our next option... Simply Implausible: Compressed stars. Do you have any idea how much energy it would take to keep that star compressed? Far more than the star's output, at least. And if the compression ruptured, you're suddenly missing a planet. Not to mention the gravity. The gravity from this star would effectively transform it into a black hole. This time, you'd be missing a solar system. Likely? I think not! Reccomendation: For now, I'd borrow someone else's idea for a power source, at leat until a plausible replacement is found. The Monsteara use Crystallized Energy (which has insane output, but a fair amount of the energy must be pumped back in to keep the chunk from exploding) and energy from living things (which is actually surprisingly sustaining). The Maxim-Cre use a form of nuclear fission that can then be used for nuclear fusion - but the energy from fission/fusion is then used to fuel the next fusion/fission, meaning it can't release the full potential of either energy source, but it can run basically forever. I have no clue wha the Nyrons use as their average energy source... but I do know that they can use their formidable psichronic abilities to warp their ships. Supernova Missile Ho-ly Crap. The material, money, time, and energy necessary to make a weapon of this scale. And they've used several. Just to let you know, the blast of this bomb would cover several hundred light-years, and it would be quite a bit larger than several red giants. Not to mention it would create a black hole the size of a planet, and probably wipe out all life in a huge chunk of the galaxy, throwing off orbits and pushing the entire galaxy apart in the process. How in the world is this weapon plausible on any level? Sorry, but I recommend it gets either removed or drastically toned down. Dark Matter Weapons Again, cool idea, but not very plausible. The Maxim-Cre have a Black Hole Beam - and it's an expensive beast, with only a few copies in existance. And those copies take a lot of energy and matter to run. Having every Torgaunt soldier and ship using them as sidearms? Huh. I don't know. Recommendation: Perhaps Dark Matter Weapons are rare relics - a few weapons that have been around forever, and as such, are supremely expensive. Only generals carry them, and only flagships use them. Rather than being a staple weapon, they'd be an extremely powerful rarity, available to a select few. That, or replace them. Well, I hope you look at these recommendations and come to your own conclusion. It's always cool to see how others overcome problems like this, and I'm excited to see how you overcome the Torgaunt Overpowering. Please send me feedback - is there anything I misinterpreted, or did I jump to conclusions? I hope not - I've really been thinking about this lately. Just be glad that Chippers can no longer lift mountains, and Deregons can't punch through adamantium. Wearetriunum (talk) 17:29, October 8, 2012 (UTC)